


Hanging out

by iwannanotdie



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannanotdie/pseuds/iwannanotdie
Summary: My first fic!Princess Bubblegum works hard and Marceline just wants to have fun.





	Hanging out

A single light shone in the window of the castle of the candy kingdom. Inside Princess Bubblegum slowly tipped the compound. One drip too much would have catastrophic results and would ruin the experiment, which she had been working on for weeks.

Slowly

Carefully

A single drop tips in changing the yellow solution to a deep pink.

"Hey Bonnie," Marceline says

"AAAAHHHH" The princess screamed, accidentally spilling an extra drop into the beaker causing its deep pink to turn a dark red and to start violently bubbling.

"WHAT DID YOU DO" She shouts at Marceline, furiously whirling round.  
"Said hi?" Marceline asked 

"NO, YOU RUINED MY EXPERIMENT. I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR WEEKS" She continued.  
"Technically you ruined it Peebs" Marceline interjected with a grin.

 

"What" Bubblegum groaned. "You jumped me and made me spill it" She sighed, calming down. She would just have to recreate the experiment. "Anyway why are you here Marceline" She questioned.

"Oh, I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out," Marceline asked innocently as if she hadn't just spoiled a month of work.  
Bubblegum sighed again, suppressing her anger at being disrupted simply to 'hang out'. She looked outside and saw it was dark already, time seemed to fly by when she was working on her experiments.

"Not right now I'm busy at the moment. Come back tomorrow or something" Bubblegum disclosed turning back to her experiment.  
Unbeknownst to Bubblegum, Marceline's face fell for a second before fixing itself in a carefree grin.

"OK, see ya tomorrow," Marceline said, before floating out the window she came in from.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's short.  
> Yes it sucks.  
> But this is my first try, I'll probably get better?


End file.
